Becketts And Bairns
by Ann3
Summary: Following on from Twice Blessed, the fun and games for Carson, Laura and the kids continue! As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R&R if you do!
1. Wee Honours

Wee Honours by Ann3

Writer's Note - hello, folks !

Yes, it's been a long time since I've been here, but unfortunately Real Life has been rather... um... eventful, of late!

I can't say I 'did a Beckett' last year - I just came rather close!

Anyway, that's thankfully over now, and I've been able to get back to some writing for my favourite family - a great pick me up!

This is going to be a short story series, centering around Carson and Laura and the kids, of course, but with some fun and games for the rest of the gang, too. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Wee Honours

God, this was getting to be embarrassing.

A stickler for accuracy, Carson Beckett then dryly corrected himself. No, he'd gone way beyond that. This wasn't just plain, simple, run-of-the-mill embarrassing. This was pure, all out, _bloody_ embarrassing.

He was a doctor, for God's sake...! Not just any old doctor, either, but a chief medical officer...! A CMO who was also the proudest uncle, in the world, to an ever-growing scrum of nieces and nephews. And damn it, with so many wee Becketts running around, it wasn't as if he hadn't done this before.

If there'd been nappies to change in their various broods... aye, you could always call on Uncle Carson.

All of which made this current task before him all the more... aye, he dryly reflected, that was it, alright.

Bloody embarrassing.

Maybe it was these thoughts of home, and the families that he missed so much, that was causing it. Perhaps it was Jamie's nappy, or a combination of the two, but... damn it, he was really tearing up now.

And Laura's quizzical smile, however lovely it was, really wasn't helping.

"You okay, babe...?"

Smiling back at her, through still suspiciously watery eyes, Carson then nodded while kissing her cheek.

"Aye, love, it's just... um... been a while since I've done this... I'm a wee bit rusty..."

"Hey, you're doing fine..." Laura assured him, sliding her arm around him for an always welcome hug – savouring this contact between them, this simple chance for some much needed 'love-time'.

She'd known it was going to be hard, on both of them, to adjust to the demands of two new babies. Four days into double parent-hood, and – hell, yes, Laura had to admit, it was already wearing her out.

Carson had been a complete saint, of course. A tower of strength, just as she'd known he would be. From the moment Megs and Jamie had arrived, he'd taken to fatherhood as if he'd been born to it – which made this sudden nervousness, over such a simple thing as changing a diaper, all the more puzzling.

Watching him smile now, as he slowly traced his fingers over Jamie's face, Laura felt herself smile too.

She was worrying over nothing. Fretting over a problem which, she now realized, wasn't even there. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she quietly kicked herself, for not recognising this before.

Fatherhood for Carson – her sweet, sensitive Carson – was always going to affect him, so very deeply. However well he'd settled into it, there were still going to be times when it all just caught up with him.

A week ago, he'd been an excited, nervous father-to-be. Now he was an excited, nervous father – _period_.

Not just to one baby Beckett, either, but two – Megan's arrival still a complete, but still blessed surprise.

It was hardly surprising, then, that he'd still be finding it all a bit... okay, _more_ than a bit, overwhelming.

So if he needed some time here, to compose his thoughts... yes, she'd give him all the time he needed. And holding him like this, even if they didn't say anything, was always such a simple, precious pleasure – especially when, as now, he'd look back at her with those beautiful eyes, and smile that gently shy smile.

It was such a precious moment between them, made all the more enjoyable by a softly lingering kiss – a moment now broken, though, by what was sure to become an increasingly regular intrusion.

Even at just four days old, Jamie Beckett had quite the set of lungs on him, and quite a kick, too – causing Carson and Laura to laugh now, wryly shaking their heads, as they returned to the task in hand.

The demands of changing their son's diaper, it seemed, held no regard for such romantic slushiness. And, it seemed, Jai already had his own way of chastising anyone who was foolish enough to ignore him.

Still a 'wee bit rusty' when it came to the rules of nappy-changing, not even his own father was safe – remembering the first rule of changing a baby boy's nappy coming just a tad too late to Carson Beckett.

"That's my wee laddie... aye, you're my bonny wee boy, aren't ye...? An' you're jus'... _gy_-_aaaaagh_...!!"

Jumping back, in genuinely startled surprise, Carson then made another, wickedly punished mistake – an instinctive glance towards Laura, for sympathetic support, met instead with fits of hysterical laughter.

Dryly realizing he was on his own here, and would be for several minutes yet, Carson then sighed – helpless giggles overcoming him too, now, as he towelled drops of fragrant dampness from his cheek.

Fatherhood had many honours, of course, and Carson knew countless more still lay ahead, but – well, _this_ one, however messy and whiffily lingering, surely counted as the most special honour of all.


	2. Squirt

Squirt by Ann3

Writer's Note: Oh dear, poor Carson! And you can just imagine the ribbing he'd take from Shep, can't you?

Um... bad move, Shep! ;o)

Squirt

He'd faced some horrific sights in his time. He'd taken all of them, pretty much, in his stride.

This latest one, though...? A sight so nauseating that it was proving a real challenge to stay on his feet...? Well, if maybe not a threat to his frequently endangered life, it was one _hell_ of a threat to his stomach.

It had turned his eager determination to be a 'hands-on' godfather into something completely different – the latest experience that John Sheppard now filed in his mind, under the rather catchy tag of '_oh_, _crap_...'

And that's what he was facing right now. _Really_ facing. His godson's eye-watering diaper, full of –

"– awwww, _crap_...!"

Quietly grateful that said godson was still too young to be corrupted by the 'c' word, John then sighed – dryly noting, as he turned back to Carson, that the city's newest father was nodding in rueful agreement.

"Aye, son, he's... um... a busy wee bugger..." Carson said at last, through a suspiciously twitchy smile – one that grew, into helpless laughter, as John shot him a glance that politely questioned his sanity.

"Ya _think_...?!"

Finding it impossible, though, not to laugh himself now, John sighed once more and shook his head – giving Jamie's stomach a playful tickle while nodding towards the laden worktop beside them.

"Okay, Pops... what's next...?"

'_A bloody big needle_, _son_, _if ye call me that again_...!'

Keeping that threat slyly to himself, Carson then grew more serious as he returned to the task in hand.

"Well, gettin' rid of _that_ would be a start, son... no' to mention a bloody good idea...!"

Following Carson's directing nod, John Sheppard's own eyes then widened, in horrified disbelief.

"But – But that means I'd have to _touch_ it...!"

Nodding in patient, _almost_ straight-faced agreement, Carson reached into a typically well prepped box – handing his latest student a pair of latex gloves, with a smile three parts innocence to six parts pure evil. Well, why wait for payback on that 'Pops' crack, when you had such a perfect chance for it as this...?

And while there really wasn't any reason now, for him to dive under the table to retrieve a fallen wipe – well, the deathly glare he now received still compelled Carson to duck down, and pick it up anyway. Sadly, his quest for sanctuary didn't last long, as a gently strong hand 'helped' him back to his feet.

Quietly adding a few more blunt needles to John Sheppard's next check up, Carson then smiled – meeting John's eyes again, with prompting gentleness, as he nodded, purposefully, towards Jai's diaper.

"Ye wanted to learn how to change him, son... an' it really _isn_'_t_ that bad..."

Still deeply doubting that last part, John finally smiled back, resigning himself to his self-imposed fate.

He was Jamie's godfather, after all, and... well, godfathers _had_ to learn to change diapers... right...?

Dryly wondering who the hell dreamt up that idea, John Sheppard then sighed, pulling on his gloves – taking a deep breath, bracing himself, before pinching a tiny clean corner between his thumb and finger.

Fervently thanking the god who'd invented latex, he then gingerly pulled Jai's diaper away from him – allowing himself a triumphant grin, just a trace, as he tossed its reeking mass into a helpfully held bag. After that, the task of cleaning up, wiping round, and drying down was... well, a real breeze in comparison

And an appreciative, gurgling squeal made him feel even better as John set to work with phase two – quietly noting '_kinda_ less powder next time' as a fine mist dusted him, _and_ Carson, in sprinkles of white.

He was soon smiling again, though, as he finally succeeded in sliding a fresh diaper under rebellious legs. Carson was right. Even with its nauseating downsides, being a 'hands-on' godfather really wasn't so bad.

Caught up in the moment, though, John Sheppard had forgotten one tiny, but kinda crucial point – its consequences, his own wetly learned lesson, now prompting Carson to nervously catch John's hand.

"Uh, John...? I – I really wouldnae... um... do that..."

"Why not...?" John asked, still blissfully oblivious as he continued to gently tickle Jamie's stomach. "I mean, he's all nice and dry now, and... _eeee-ye__wwww_...!!"

Wiping something that he really _didn_'_t_ want to think about from his eye, John Sheppard then sighed.

Tucking him, _securely_, into a fresh diaper, he then scooped Jai, even more carefully, onto his shoulder – ignoring the helpless howls beside him while he fixed his godson with as stern a glare as he could manage.

"Okay, squirt... listen up..."


	3. And Then There Were Three

And Then There Were Three by Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, so two of Atlantis' finest have gotten themselves christened. Any bets on who the third's going to be?

And Then There Were Three

He'd never dare to admit it within his egotistical earshot, of course, because he'd never hear the end of it, but – well, for once, John Sheppard _had_ to agree that the greatest genius in two galaxies had made a valid point.

With typical tact and subtlety, Rodney McKay had hit this particular nail full square on its head.

"_Eeeww_...! Jeez, Carson...! How can something so small produce so much of something so _disgusting_...?"

Faced with multi-coloured horrors of his own, it took several seconds for Carson Beckett to respond – the expression on his face a curious blend of embarrassment, rueful sympathy, and fatherly outrage.

"Aye, he's a mucky wee bugger..." he said at last, casting his still fretting son a suspiciously twitchy glare.

Okay, so his eyes were watering too, and his face, no doubt, was as unhealthily green as Rodney's, but – well, he'd pay Rodney back for all those 'sheep-chaser' and 'doctor-voodoo' insults any time, and in any way, that he could.

Usually, of course, he'd just blunt a few needles, or conveniently 'forget' to warm up his stethoscope, but – aye, a reeking diaper worked sweetly well too.

And, Carson noted in quiet pride, his wee babbie boy was as fiercely devoted to Scotland as he was – anyone who dared to blight her name treated with the only contempt a two week old baby could manage.

So yes, there _was_ a certain degree of pleasure in watching Rodney McKay bear the brunt of that contempt. And yes, maybe he should also warn his friend that there was only one way to change a baby boy's diaper.

Keeping a full-bladdered baby on his back as you pressed on his stomach... oh, that was a really bad idea – because that left only one way for the contents of that surprisingly sizeable bladder to come out.

He'd learned that lesson the hard way, as Laura had collapsed in helpless fits beside him. So had John.

So yes, one of them really ought to tell Rodney that Jai wasn't just mucky at one end, he also tended to –

"_Eeeee-__ewwww_...!!"

– spritz you with the other.

"_Aaaagh_...! Damn it, Carson...! That's my best shirt...!!"

If he was expecting sympathy from the likes of John Sheppard – well he really should have known better.

"I think you'll find, Rodney, that _was_ your best shirt..."

Watching Rodney react, to both that and his first 'wee christening', Carson hastily bit back a grin.

Without his mother to sate him, Jamie had guzzled through his last feed at a typically insatiable rate. And whatever went into that seemingly bottomless stomach, of course, also had to find its way out.

It was why he'd made for Megan's cot as she'd joined her brother's fractious yells for attention – and why he'd insisted on changing _her_ instead, while Rodney had been 'volunteered' to help with Jai.

His 'wee lass' had her other uses too. She was just the right size now for him to hide his face behind – a real advantage for when, as now, he was faced with a seriously miffed, not to mention whiffed, Rodney McKay.

"Och, I'm sorry, Rodney..." he managed at last, as sincerely as still threatening laughter would allow.

Ignoring the 'yeah, right...' mutters that inevitably followed, Carson then turned back to Megan – ruefully noting that his daughter had been pretty busy in the dumpage department herself.

There was a more serious reason, too, aside from that reeking diaper, for his smile to fade a little – Megan's astonishing resemblance to her mother reminding him that he'd be sleeping on his own tonight.

It was something they'd instantly agreed upon, that Laura would stay, for as along as she could, in the career that she loved so much.

With so much at stake, of course, she tended to stay in the city now, rather than risk going off-world. And Carson knew it was only right and fair, that she'd take her share of night-duties to keep it secure.

Even as he'd become used to them, though, these twelve hour shifts still seemed to last a bloody lifetime. So yes, on such long and lonely nights, he'd always gratefully welcome a bit of babysitting company – especially when, as now, his wee Jai cheered him up with such sweetly aimed entertainment.

"_Gyyyaaaaaah_...! Awww, _jeez_, Carson, he hates me...! He's – He's doing that on purpose...!!"

There was no way now, in hell, that Rodney McKay would _ever_ get to wear that shirt again. And there was equally precious little chance that Carson Beckett could keep his face straight any longer.

As he dissolved now, into helpless hysterics, it was left to John Sheppard to try, at least, to keep the peace.

"Aw, come on, Rodney…! He wouldn't have _christened_ you so much if he didn't _like_ you…!"

Watching Rodney stomp, sulkily unconvinced, towards the bathroom, John and Carson traded glances – sharing an achievement that reduced them both, inevitably, into further fits of rib-breaking laughter.

Like it or not… _definitely_ not… Rodney McKay had just joined a small but growing, truly special club.


	4. Winds Of Change

Winds Of Change by Ann3

Writer's Note: I must admit, this chapter's come in for quite a few re-writes, since I was trying to find a way for Carson to adjust to being a dad, and couldn't decide on which reason to use. In the end, I've settled for the one you'll find here.

As always, I hope you enjoy ! And special thanks to my wonderful muse HyperCaz, who continues to be quite the inspiration for this series. Thanks, hun !!

Winds Of Change

Back home, these breath-stealing gusts would be seen as nothing more than a 'bracing wee breeze'. In Scotland, if you weren't fighting to walk at a forty five degree angle... hell, it just _wasn_'_e_ windy. And rain had to be on ark-making proportions to stop a true and proud Scot from venturing outside.

So yes, for _this_ true and proud Scot, today's squally showers were no reason to stay in his quarters – especially since they were helping to clear Carson Beckett's head after a long, oddly tiring night.

Of course, he'd never complain over _why_ he'd lost yet another night's sleep, but... well, he had to face it. On top of his responsibilities as CMO, he was a new father now, to a pair of constantly demanding twins.

Buzzing with joy, and new father adrenalin, he'd barely noticed how it had affected him. Until now.

After all, he'd never shied away from hard work. The tiredness it often caused had never bothered him. It had taught him that tiredness, however much it hurt, was something you just learned to work through.

He may not have appreciated it too much at the time, but... aye, he'd come to appreciate it soon after. For a newly qualified doctor, this blunt attitude of '..._jus_' _bloody get on wi_' _it_, _son_...' had been priceless. Through his internship, and four years of exhausting residency, the luxury of sleep just hadn't existed.

The same went for new fathers, of course – especially when you'd been unexpectedly blessed with twins.

And while their godsend of a godfather had ensured that both he, and Laura, got plenty of vital rest – no, Carson knew that wasn't the problem which had been quietly niggling at him for several days.

He was just so damn _tired_...! And yes, single fatherhood would do that to you, let alone to twins, but... no. No, that wasn't it. He wasn't feeling so irritable, and hating himself for it, just because he was tired.

After all, he'd been tired before, even more so than this. For a doctor, it just came with the bloody job.

Pulling a face at this irritable afterthought, Carson sighed – breathing deeply as he stared out at the ocean.

With so many reasons to be happy, so blessedly grateful for what he had... God, he hated feeling like this.

He had Laura... the kids... the honour of being chief medical officer, on this once-in-a-lifetime mission. Since he'd been forced to kill Michael, he'd thrown himself into the healing sanctuary of his work, and –

– and Carson Beckett's eyes widened now, in stunned disbelief, at where these thoughts had now led him.

Maybe it was the swirl of rain, which had just icily splashed his face, that had cleared his senses, but – God, it was so clear to him now. The cause for his increasing irritability was so damn, bloody, _obvious_...!

He'd committed himself to two lifelong jobs, trying to convince himself that he could cope with both – and had just realized, with a shock that made him sag against the balcony rail, that he couldn't do it.

He just _couldn_'_t_ do it. He could commit himself, full time, to just _one_ of them now. Something had to give

So now he faced a life-changing choice – a solution which, he dryly reflected, was ridiculously easy. And as his head cleared, its muzziness lifted by this simple acceptance, so that choice became easier still.

Laura had already made _her_ choice, scaling back the career she'd always loved to a more realistic level. Now he had to do the same, and... well, would that _really_ be so bad for him...? So hard for him to do...?

Again, the answer to a difficult question was remarkably easy. No, it wouldn't be hard for him at all. Like Laura, he'd stay in the career he loved, _and_ he'd get to enjoy his children's first, unmissable months.

So then, decision made. He'd made a choice which, if anything, would give him the best of _both_ worlds. And, to his growing relief, he knew he'd have the support, _and_ he had the authority, to make it happen.

Time and again, Kate Buchanan had proven herself to be an amazing, rock-steady, brilliant doctor. If he _was_ to give up his full duties as CMO... aye, no-one would deserve that honour more than Kate.

Still deep in thought, planning what to do next, he hadn't noticed that Laura now stood beside him – a startled yelp followed, to her relief, by a smile which, just that morning, had been worryingly strained.

His eyes were smiling, too, so Laura knew that whatever had been troubling him had started to pass – enough for her to grin back, wrap her arms around his neck, and playfully make his day even better.

Well, if you couldn't practise 'mouth-to-mouth' on your very own doctor, who else could you do it to...?

If not for a lousily timed shower of rain, that softly teasing kiss may have gone on for the rest of the day. Instead, still smiling but now just a _little_ more serious, Carson sighed while stroking back her fringe – another of those subtle, telltale gestures that told Laura he was finally ready to tell her what was wrong.

So it was with relief that she saw his eyes brighten again – heard him take that first, nervously quiet step.

"Let's get out o' this rain, love, an' have some nice hot tea... I... um... I – I need to run somethin' by ye..."


	5. Daddy Day Care

Daddy Day Care by Ann3

Writer's Note: Um, apologies for anyone who might be eating as they read this, but babies are doing what babies... well, _do_ !!

Dr Carson Beckett was ready to operate. Everything he needed was, as usual, set out neatly beside him.

Sterile water. Check.

Swabs and wipes. Check.

Towels and a fresh gown in case of 'wee accidents'. Check.

Aye, that was everything he needed for his first stage of surgery. Now for his first patient.

"Right then, ye wriggly wee buggers..." he said at last, smiling down at each 'wriggly wee bugger' in turn. "Who's first...?"

He could hardly expect a reply, of course, from a three month old baby, but... well, it was still fun to try – just to watch two spellbound little faces wrinkle up at him, with as best an effort as they could manage.

In fact, he was sure that Jamie had just smiled back, too, but... well, no... no, _that_ could just be wind.

"Aye, son, you'll soon let me know if it is, won't ye...?" Carson chuckled, gently loosening Jai's diaper – taking a deep breath of clean air, while he still had the chance, before gingerly opening it up completely.

Pulling a face at what he found there, he cast his firstborn son another suspiciously twitchy glare.

"An' haven't _we_ been a busy wee boy this mornin'...?"

Still laughing, Carson then strategically covered him again before Jai could take his sprinkly revenge – letting his thoughts wander as he went through the now familiar routine of swabs, wipes and powder.

It had taken some time, of course, to adjust to this new role of part time doctor and greater time dad. After all, he'd been CMO on Atlantis for almost five years now – and a doctor for much longer than that. So yes, his decision to stand down as CMO, to help Laura raise the twins, hadn't been taken lightly.

Just as he'd expected, though, everyone concerned had given him all the support he could have asked for. And by all accounts, Kate Buchanan had taken over for him in typically Scottish, no-nonsense style. His only regret was that he'd not been there, in person, to witness a truly momentous achievement.

Dr Rodney McKay had finally met his equally immoveable match, and... aye, it was about bloody time.

Then again, Carson ruefully told himself, he'd still swapped one overgrown baby for two smaller ones.

He could only thank every God he knew that he'd never have to change that full grown baby's diaper. Aside from its obvious horrors, he'd never have kept Rodney still for long enough to manage it.

And, as Jai was proving, keeping still when you were three months old was damn near impossible too – his frettish wriggles instantly focussing Carson's thoughts back now, as he tried to quieten him.

"Ssssh, Jai, there now... aye, this cannae be much fun for ye, son, but there now... I'm all done now, an'... hey, I know. I'll give ye Mr Thumpity here to play with, while I get your wee sister all nice an' clean too... okay...?"

Okay, so it wasn't really what stethoscopes had been invented for, but... aye, it still worked sweetly well – the glint of dangly metal, so close to curious fingers, proving to be just the distraction that Carson needed. Thanks to Mr Thumpity, he managed to get Megs cleaned up and re-diapered without a peep of protest.

There were downsides, though, to this piece of brilliant MacGyver-ing, that he hadn't quite planned for.

Having found such an intriguing new toy to play with, Jamie really wasn't too willing to give it back – removing Mr Thumpity from his neck the only choice he had to save himself from strangulation.

Straightening up again, Carson gave his son as stern a ticking-off as now helpless laughter would allow.

"Once you're old enough, son, you an' me are goin' tae have a wee chat about respectin' your da'..."

Quietly grateful that Laura wasn't around to see his embarrassment, he then turned back to Megan – giving her a free finger to play with, while winking down at her in playful, father-to-daughter conspiracy.

"An' I know ye look jus' like your mum, lass... an' ye have all the devilment that comes with it, too, but... well, let's keep that wee hiccup jus' now, wi' me an' your brother, jus' to ourselves, aye...?"

Taking a gurgling squeal as promising compliance, he then lifted Megan back into her cot – tucking Jamie into his with the same gentleness, before carrying both through into the main living room.

Setting each cot onto one side of the couch, Carson then flopped, in weary gratitude, onto the other. Two babies successfully bathed, fed, watered, winded and changed. Now for some relaxing 'daddy-time'

"_Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh_...!!"

Opening his eyes again, with a plaintive groan of his own, Carson then gently scooped Jai back over his shoulder.

Then again, maybe not.


	6. Developments

Developments by Ann3

Writer's Note: Well, yes, I could be out weeding the garden, before it turns into an outright jungle, but - no, fanfic is just so much more fun ! So here's the next chapter - kinda inspired by my own recent discovery of digital photography.

And it's fun ! If it moves, I'll take a photo of it, and if it doesn't move ? Hey, it gets snapped anyway, and - hmm, it looks as though our Laura's been bitten by the snap happy bug too !!

Developments

Some people would call it a harmless hobby. Those less charitable would call it an unhealthy obsession. The less charitable of all, such as a certain Canadian scientist, would call it a gross invasion of privacy.

But for Laura Cadman-Beckett, a typically thoughtful present from her CO meant something far more.

Of all the gifts which she and Carson had received after their wedding, it had become very special indeed. In fact, the little camera which John Sheppard had given them had become truly irreplaceable – not just for the priceless moments it had captured on Atlantis, but also the link it gave to their families.

With whole galaxies separating them, let alone a few thousand miles, that link back home was crucial – each letter they sent through the Gate crammed with as many photos as their SGC security allowed.

Thanks to John Sheppard, a true friend now, not just her CO, she'd become pretty damn good at it, too. Even Carson, a complete camera-phobe if ever she'd met one, had turned into quite the happy snapper – a double-moonlit view of Atlantis so stunningly beautiful that he was still taking requests for copies.

The original had taken pride of place in their quarters too, of course, along with countless others.

Photos from their wedding day, their Christmas back home from last year, just rarely casual moments. All of them simply framed, and lovingly placed, on whatever free space in their quarters they could find.

Now, as she searched for room for the latest additions, Laura felt herself smile, wryly shaking her head.

With Megs and Jamie to cater for now, that free 'photo-space' was becoming increasingly hard to find – causing her to dryly paraphrase her favourite film-maker now, as she studied her own modest handiwork.

"Hey, guys...? We're gonna need a bigger shelf..."

No, she then corrected herself, just as playfully, as she looked around her, we just need bigger _quarters_.

Maybe if she stopped bugging him with her camera, and asked McKay _really_ nicely, he'd agree to help. After all, what good was the greatest genius in two galaxies if he couldn't do such a simple little thing...?

Just a simple, space-distorting gizmo that would turn two cramped little rooms into a luxurious palace. To the self-proclaimed, constantly lauded genius of Dr Rodney McKay, how hard could it be...?

Then again, after that little 'mishap' during Carson's birthday party last week – well, okay... maybe not. He was still sulking that Jai had thrown up, at length, and quite spectacularly, all over his best shirt – especially since, through howls of laughter, Carson had captured that glorious moment for all posterity.

In fact, she'd found it again now, tucked into the latest batch from what had been a truly magical day – her smile widening now, in pride for so many reasons, as her eyes fell on an equally priceless scene. If ever there was a photo for the Beckett and Cadman family albums... yes, this just had to be it.

She'd used the timer on this one, just to make sure that she'd be included in a classic landmark in time – an all too rare chance for the city's senior staff to relax, enjoy themselves, and share a moment of pure joy.

For two anxious families, it would be the most precious of gifts from their equally close-knit counterpart – their son, daughter and grandchildren, surrounded by the friends who'd die, if necessary, to protect them.

John and Elizabeth sat to their left, with a slightly ickified Rodney doing his best to smile between them. Teyla stood on their other side, hugging the two Kates, as Ronon towered, ever protectively, behind. By the time Radek and Evan Lorne had tagged onto the ends... yes, she'd needed the wide angle lens, too.

Megan and Jamie had taken centre stage, of course, sweetly bemused by all the laughter around them.

Then again, Laura mused, the world had to be a damn confusing place when you were just six months old. And, just like his father, Jai had been more interested in chocolate cake than posing for yet _another_ photo. If not for Carson's arm around him, he'd have wriggled clear off his lap, and dived straight into that icing.

The similarities didn't end there, of course. The mop of hair, the bright blue eyes, those adorable dimples – yes, Jamie was every inch his father's son, alright... just as Megan was her own, miniaturised equal.

And, Laura now fondly noted, they were growing fast, too – almost too fast for her to keep up with them. They'd be crawling before she knew it, and... oh _jeez_...! What chaos would they both start causing _then_...?

Jamie already had a real kick in those little legs, so once he found his balance, too, and started to crawl – well, that would _definitely_ be the time for Uncle Rodney to invent a portable 'toddler-tracker'.

One thing was for sure, though, Laura promised herself, smiling again as she patted its place on her belt – wherever her kids created calamity, she'd make sure 'Cadman's Camera' was there to catch the fun.


	7. Of Past Regrets And Future Fears

Of Past Regrets And Future Fears by Ann3

Writer's Note: Well, that's the one good thing about a cold, wet day - no reason to go out ! It's also given me the chance to stay indoors, and get this latest chapter up.

I've treated myself to a few favourite episodes, just to... um... keep me inspired.

So from Rising, Poisoning The Well, and Michael, plus a quick reference to the events in my earlier story, The Greater Good, I've come up with a few ideas for Carson to reflect on how much he's changed. Unfortunately, it's not all pleasant.

As always, I hope you enjoy - please R&R if you do !!

Of Past Regrets And Future Fears

As more Athosians moved back onto the mainland, so living space in the city was gradually increasing. From this, Carson and Laura had finally been assigned one of its highly sought after, family-sized suites.

That was the good news. And the bad...? Well, now they had to pack _their_ stuff, the _kids_' stuff, and move out. And only now was Carson Beckett beginning to realize why moving house was so notoriously stressful.

He'd only experienced the traumatic upheaval of moving once. Even then, he'd been too young to notice. Being just seven years old, and the baby brother of the Beckett family, had proven rather useful then.

Curiously watching his brothers huff and struggle with all those boxes, he'd just had to sit and watch. With dour mutters of 'dinnae strain yersel', Carsie...' it had been Keir and Rab who'd done all the work.

From hearing that, and all sorts of other strange words, maybe that was where he'd learned to curse...?

Even as he smiled, shaking his head at this wistful theory, he was starting to appreciate how they'd felt – a pair of hauntingly plaintive, big blue eyes turning a groan of 'oh, cra-' into a chuckle of rueful laughter.

As he'd surely learned himself, muttering curses in front of innocent young ears really _wasn_'_t_ a good idea.

Instead, still laughing, Carson reached down into Jamie's cot, gently lifting him onto his shoulder – his son's astonishing resemblance to him taking him back, again, to the carefree innocence of childhood.

God, every time he looked at Jai, Carson felt as if he was travelling through his very own time-warp. As his mother had said during their last trip home, it was like having her 'wee Carsie' back, all over again.

They'd all laughed then – especially when, after dinner, she'd brought out the famous family photos. Comparing father and son, at just over six months, it had been almost impossible to tell them apart.

And, of course, Laura had gleefully agreed to take copies of the best 'wee Carsies' back to Atlantis. God knew, Carson now dryly reflected, she'd had bloody plenty to choose from...!

Quietly grateful, for Jai's impressionable sake, that he'd cursed that last part in silence, he then sighed – returning, with some reluctance, to the far less enjoyable task of sorting through and boxing up.

Fate, though, and maybe something subconsciously more, seemed to be conspiring against him – another photo on his desk catching his attention now, as Carson gently settled Jamie back into his cot.

Inexplicably drawn to pick it up, he found himself taken back, yet again, into a happily carefree time.

It was the picture that Aiden – sweet, so sadly lost Aiden – had taken when they'd first arrived. As they'd celebrated their first victory over the Wraith, he'd taken this now so deeply poignant photo.

Arms companionably around each other's shoulders, they'd all happily 'cheesed' for the camera – John, Elizabeth, a gracefully curious Teyla... himself and Rodney too, of course, and... Aiden.

There was still a chance, of course, one that John Sheppard doggedly held onto, that he was still alive – that sometime, and somewhere in this crazy galaxy, they'd find Aiden Ford, bring him home, and find a way to cure him.

Until then, though...? Well, _officially_, he was MIA, and – sweet Lord, they'd lost so many others.

Carson swallowed hard. So much had happened to him since he'd posed, so happily, for that photo. Life here, in this constantly threatened city, had changed him – and not always for the better.

He'd seen things, faced things, been forced to do things that had gone against everything he believed in.

The tragedy on Hoff, a scar on his conscience that would never fully heal, had just been the start of it – what he'd done to Michael, its repercussions, and their brutal resolution, its equally tormenting end.

Did he still regret what he'd done...? He'd had no choice, of course, but... dear God, of course he did. As a doctor, he'd devoted his life to preserving others. And yet, he'd shot Michael down. He'd killed him.

And had it been worth it...? Could he ever _fully_ forgive himself for what he'd done...?

Not sure if he'd ever be able to answer that question, Carson sighed, glancing hauntedly around him – swallowing hard now, for so many reasons, as he found that answer, right there, in front of his eyes.

Blinking innocently back at him, Jamie was laying at least some of those crippling regrets to rest – leaving just the fears for him to face now, as Carson lifted Jai back into his arms, holding him gently tight.

Not for the first time and, he dryly knew, not the last either, these fears for the future silently terrified him. Every father felt that, of course. But not many fathers had seen what he'd seen, or done what he'd done.

He couldn't change the past, of course, and he'd always regret the mistakes that he'd made there. But he'd make damn sure now, both for himself and his family, that he didn't make them again, because – well, for Carson Beckett, risking their lives through _his_ choices and decisions was the greatest fear of all.


	8. Gotcha !

Gotcha by Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, after that angsty stuff from the last chapter, who'd like a nice "aaaah..." moment for Carson and Shep ?Oh, good. Me too.

Just a little reference to Irresistible here, because I saw it over the weekend, and - well, just laughed myself silly.

"He needs me...!!" Classic !! :o)

Gotcha...!!

It had been his typically sweet idea, to treat herself to a much missed, and much needed, girls' night out. In fact, Carson had almost insisted on it – gently telling her what was best for her, as only he ever could. However much she loved the kids, she needed a break. A few hours to relax, and enjoy a little 'me' time.

So did he, of course, and she'd tried to point out that he was looking every bit as tired as she was, but - well, then he'd pulled what John Sheppard had dryly come to call the 'Puddlejumper Pout'.

And while her CO had met it with a rather unwise, painfully paid back thump on Carson's shoulder – well, for as long as she'd known him, Laura had never been able to resist that heartmelting face.

So, still reluctantly, she'd agreed – calling in on John Sheppard's quarters on the way to Katie Brown's.

Aside from a love of sports, it was something that she and her CO had a shared, constant interest in – taking care of Carson, looking out for him, subtly protecting him, without him being _too_ aware of it.

And, Laura knew, the proudest godfather in the city never needed much persuading to help them babysit.

So yes, once she knew that Carson would have some supportive company, she'd felt slightly happier.

Even so, she'd still felt compelled to leave the game rather earlier than she'd honestly needed to – not just because she wanted to check in on him, but also because she'd already won several hands. As Kate Buchanan had ruefully told her, she'd already 'whipped their bloody shirts right off their backs...'

But then Kate had grinned and winked, in wicked mischief, as she'd added an equally sly afterthought.

'_There_'_s_ _really nothin_' _stoppin_' _ye_, _lass_, _from goin_' _back now_, _an_'... _well_, _doin_' _the same to him_...'

And as she'd collapsed with laughter, Laura had quietly admitted that it was a _gloriously_ tempting idea – the shock she'd see on Carson's face incentive enough, let alone the pure pleasure of 'de-shirting' him.

She was still laughing now, from all sorts of equally wicked ways, as the doors to their quarters slid open.

First, though, she'd have to find a believable reason for her CO to make himself tactfully scarce, and – okay, Laura dryly corrected herself, stopped in her tracks by the peaceful scene before her, maybe not.

Hunkered down in their couch, with Jai snuggled against his chest, John Sheppard wasn't going anywhere. Slouched in a companionable huddle beside him, cradling Megan just as protectively, neither was Carson.

Surrounded by the kids' blankies, emptied feeds, books and toys, all four were totally lost to the world – ruining all those plans for devilishly 'de-shirting' her husband with the same, sweetest innocence.

Torn between hormonal frustration and helpless laughter, Laura finally settled for the inevitable giggles. If ever there was some priceless ammunition for their next argument... oh yes, this was _definitely_ it...!

They rarely argued, of course. Life in the Pegasus galaxy was too fragile, too dangerously short, for that. The pure fear of never being able to say 'I'm sorry...' kept any they _did_ have to the shortest minimum.

Not that Laura was having any such dark thoughts at the moment, as she savoured this priceless scene – because the failsafe way to make sure she won their next 'wee tiff' was already there, right in her hand.

And as Carson had already found, to his often embarrassing cost, _nothing_ escaped 'Cadman's Camera'.

Yesterday, she'd caught him coming out of the shower, and – oh, what fun and games _that_ had led to. Thank God the kids were still too young to realize why daddy had chased mommy around their bedroom.

Just as luckily, it would be many years, too, before they understood what had so enjoyably followed – shrieks of laughter, a squeaking bed, meaning thankfully little to sweetly innocent, ten month old minds.

So yes, Laura was grinning broadly now, as she removed it, with practised speed, from its case.

It was her constant companion now, capturing every precious memory of Jai and Megs as they grew up. And it came in kinda handy for her 'big kids' too – especially for such an unmissable moment as this.

By the time Carson stirred and opened his eyes, as if subconsciously realizing what she was up to, the devilish deed was done. Ten priceless, once-in-a-lifetime shots sat, safely stored, on a hidden chip of portable blackmail.

And, to her gleeful delight, he was still too semi-asleep to worry about that wickedly sly grin on her face.

Greeting her with a yawning smile that left her, again, in helpless giggles, Carson then gingerly sat up.

"'llo, l've... must ha'e dozed off, I didnae even hear ye come in..." he said at last, still rubbing his eyes – noting, as fondly as Laura did, that both godson and godfather slept on, blissfully undisturbed, beside him.

"Ach, will ye jus' look at that...? Never a bloody camera aroun' when ye want one..."

Turning back to fuss over Megan, Carson didn't see Laura's smile widen, which was really just as well –because as that smile now silently promised him, both he and John Sheppard were in _serious_ trouble.


	9. Adventures In Babysitting

Adventures In Babysitting by Ann3

Writer's Note: I promised at the start of this story that all the gang would be involved in the fun, so - well, true to my word... ;o)

Adventures In Babysitting

He'd faced some complex mission briefs in his time, but – for crying out loud, this one took the prize.

And while it rambled on, John Sheppard couldn't help but wonder, in both admiration and exasperation – as one directive tumbled into yet another, where the _hell_ was Carson Beckett finding time to breathe...?!

"...an' if ye cannae get Jai to settle, give him Mr Boom-Boom, that... um... aye, that cuddly bunny there... it's got this wee thumpy heart in it, see, that gets him to sleep... an' it works for Megs, too, an'... an'..."

'_Thank God_, _he_'_s_ _finally stopping to breathe_...! _Get in now_, _Sheppy-boy_, _while you_'_ve_ _got the chance_...!'

"...and if you don't get going, Carson, Laura's gonna start using her _own_ Mr Boom-Boom... on _you_...!"

Needless to say, Carson was all ready to pursue the point further – but then wisely changed his mind.

Keeping your patiently smiling, explosives expert wife from a romantic anniversary dinner she'd looked forward to all day... ? Yes, _definitely_ a bad idea.

Instead, offering Laura a smile which, he hoped, would keep _her_ Mr Boom-Boom at bay, Carson nodded – throwing John one last warning over his shoulder as Laura gently tugged him out of their quarters.

"Thanks, son... oh, an' – an'... John...? Mind yoursel' when you're feedin' Jai, 'cos at the moment, he's..."

"...thinking the same as me... hallelujah, peace at last..." John muttered dryly, winking down at his godson. "And while mommy and daddy get all gushy over their gnocchi, _we_'_re_ gonna have fun, too... right, squirt...?"

Taking a gurgling smile as hopeful agreement, John then gently swung Jamie over his shoulders – breathing a sigh of relief that a securely snug diaper made sure that Jai couldn't live up to his nickname.

Still grinning at the memory, but keeping it wisely to himself, John then glanced behind him – noting, in proud amusement, that Megan was enjoying just as much attention from Elizabeth and Teyla.

Even Ronon, six foot six of scowling Satedan, had turned into a complete slushbucket around her – although the only way that John Sheppard would ever _say_ that to him, aloud, was from behind a _very_ big shield.

Rodney, on the other hand, was being... well, _Rodney_.

Watching Megan bounce through her latest feed, he was frowning and fidgeting – _never_ a good sign. As John came closer, he could see why – and had to quickly bite down a helpless snigger of laughter.

Rodney McKay and Megan Beckett were having a stare-down contest. And, it seemed, Megs was winning

"She's – She's just _staring_ at me... all the time, and... and why's she _doing_ that...?" Rodney said at last – making the mistake he never seemed to learn from, as he glanced plaintively around four grinning faces.

Serious sympathy from John Sheppard, when he was in an especially mischievous mood...? Yeah, _right_.

And this was priceless. The biggest genius in two galaxies, freaked out by a cooing, ten month old baby

"Because she's learning to _recognise_ you, Rodney..." John explained, as patiently as he could manage – grinning at the others, choosing his moment, before adding the inevitable, perfectly deadpan punchline.

"Yeah, once she's had her dinner, she's gonna want to remember whose face to throw it back up on..."

Ignoring the inevitable glare that followed, through finely honed practice, John turned back to Jamie – dryly noting that the resemblance between father and son didn't end with bright blue eyes, tufty dark hair and dimples.

If the way he was chewing on his fingers was anything to go by, he'd inherited his dad's appetite, too.

"Hey, you want your dinner too now, squirt...?" he said at last, settling Jamie into his high-chair – rolling his eyes as he read through the typically thorough directions which had been taped to its tray.

He really should have known of course, after all this time. Carson Beckett didn't do _anything_ by halves.

"Jeez, Carson, we're talking about feeding a baby here... not planning for a damn siege..." he muttered at last – giving that list a final, cursory glance, before screwing it up and pot-shotting it into a nearby waste-bin

That turned out to be a rather big mistake, following on from Carson's earlier, unfinished attempts to warn him – because, as John Sheppard now ruefully discovered, his copycat godson also had one _hell_ of an aim.

And Megan...? Well, of course, she was always going to grab anything to hand, and do _exactly_ the same to whoever was sitting closest to her.

And who could that be...? Well, who else...?

With as much dignity as a bowl of baby-food on his head would allow, John Sheppard then sighed – dryly noting that an equally gooey McKay was, for once, in _complete_ agreement with what he had to say.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan... we're... um... yeah, we're just gonna keep this between ourselves, okay...? I mean, these two are hardly gonna tell their parents what they've been up to, and _we_ won't either. So we just... yeah, just clean up, wash down, and _keep_ _quiet_... we don't say anything... _any_-_thing_... _okay_...?"

Met instead with hysterical laughter, John then pressed goo-sticky fingers over his eyes, and groaned.

"Oh, _crap_..."


	10. Race Ya !

Race Ya !! by Ann3

Writer's Note: I must admit, I enjoyed writing this one - mostly for the image it gave me of wee Carson in his track-shorts !! :o) And as you'll see at the end, Laura gets the same picture, too !

Race Ya...!!

She knew it was stupidly irrational, of course, but... hell, Laura Cadman-Beckett still felt it anyway – a natural, anxious surprise that Carson, and two toddling kids, weren't there in the living room to greet her.

"Carson...?"

"In here, love... tryin' tae catch the wee buggers..."

Breathing a sigh of silent relief, Laura followed that unmistakeable, laughing voice into their bedroom – and stopped short in its doorway, staring in surprise, as she found her way into it quite gloriously blocked.

Crouched on all fours on the floor, Carson looked for all the world like a sprinter, settling in for his race. And since his opponents were two wriggling babies, each gently held in their own starting blocks – well, yes, the winner for this latest contest between them was never really going to be in any doubt.

There was no doubt, either, for how she would react. Sure enough, she now surrendered to the inevitable.

She'd expected to be greeted by Carson's face. Instead, to helpless giggles, she'd been greeted by his butt.

It wasn't a part of his body she saw every day, certainly not in public, but – yes, she had to proudly say, it was still _damn_ cute. And, Laura now slyly reasoned, she was sure Katie Brown and the rest of her poker team would agree.

Sadly, though, this latest chance to tease merry hell out of her husband seemed fated to pass her by – because the means to capture this priceless memory sat, frustratingly out of reach, on their bedside table.

And where was the bedside table now, after yesterday's little rearrangement to make more space...?

Yep, on the furthest wall away from her. Twenty four hours ago, it would have been right next to her hand

Typical.

The only way to reach it now, _and_ her camera, would be if she stepped over Carson, _both_ the kids, and –

– and Laura's smile widened now, as inspiration then struck, in all its purest, most mischievous evil.

If you were going to run – okay, _crawl_ – a race, you needed someone to show where it ended... right...? And that little space in front of them, just next to their bedside table was... well, _perfect_.

"Hey, babe... first one to me's the winner... okay...?"

Still struggling to stop Jamie from yet another false start, Carson grinned back at her and nodded – falling, typically sweetly, into the trap she'd laid for him, as Jai made his latest sneaky bid for freedom.

"Aye, love, that'd be grand, an'... oh no, ye don't...! Nice try, son, but back ye come... no cheatin'..."

Dryly thinking that Carson had his hands full, in every truest sense, Laura squeezed carefully past him – a playful pinch on that irresistibly upraised butt met, in turn, by a half-hearted glare, and a whole-hearted grin.

"Sorry, babe, my... um... hand, it just... well, you know... _slipped_..."

"Aye, that's what ye _always_ bloody say..." Carson shot back, just as dryly, through another long-suffering glare – his attempts to look and sound annoyed with her _really_ not helped by the equally broad smile on his face.

And when Laura licked her lips like that, and poutily air-kissed him back... aye, it was bloody hopeless.

Conceding a battle which, he knew, he'd never win, he turned instead to one that, hopefully, he could – missing Laura's groan of frustration as he crouched down again, to give his charges a last bit of coaching.

Yes, her camera was all ready in her hand now, but... damn it, now his _butt_ was out of reach instead...!

Ah well, she'd be sure to make up for that missed chance tonight. _If_ she could catch him, of course. And, Laura reasoned, wasn't that the best part...? Pursuing your prey until, at last, you finally caught it...?

Relishing the thought of putting _that_ theory into practice, she turned back to an equally enjoyable task – capturing every priceless moment as she watched Carson scramble to win an inevitably one sided race.

Well, what else could you expect, when your two opponents turned around and crawled the other way...?

And as Carson had dryly noted, they were speedy wee buggers, too, whichever way they went. Megs had already vanished into the closet, while Jai, true to form, was making a beeline for the kitchen.

Gently retrieving them, settling them back into their playpen, Carson then turned to Laura and grinned.

"So then, love... what about a wee kiss for the winner...?"

He knew, of course, from that wickedly bright glint in her eye, that she wouldn't leave it there, but – well, for the life of him, he couldn't see why she then started to _stalk_ him, still grinning, around their bed.

"Oh, babe, I've a _much_ better idea..." Laura purred, her tone innocent – the grin on her face anything but.

Backing a slightly freaked-out husband against the wall, she then laughed as Carson gulped in realisation.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ in the mood for some exercise too, so... on your marks, Kilt-Boy, and... race ya...!!"


	11. Walkies

Walkies by Ann3

Writer's Note: I was lucky enough to meet the lovely Kavan Smith earlier this year, and from that I've realised that I've never really featured Lorne in my stories. Well, rather belatedly, I've put that right. He takes centre stage with Carson in this chapter.

As always, I hope you enjoy !!

Walkies

It had always been a familiar sight on Atlantis – its CMO wandering through its labyrinth of hallways.

For as long as he'd been in the city, and when time had allowed, Carson Beckett had loved to 'go walkies'. Okay, so it could never _quite_ equal his beloved glens back home, but... aye, it had still come pretty close.

Sometimes, he'd walked alone, deep in thought as he tried to resolve a nagging problem with his research.

More often than not, though, he'd had company – usually Laura, of course, to share a rarely quiet moment.

In rather less quiet moments, it had been Rodney, testing his sorely tested patience with yet _another_ illness. Or John Sheppard, trying, yet again, to convince him that college football really _was_ as good as rugby.

For calming, undemanding pleasure, he'd joined Teyla and Elizabeth for 'a wee chat' in the Commissary.

And if he'd needed to feel safe, secure, and just bloody well protected, he'd called in on Ronon's training sessions – watching, in grateful awe, as the massive Satedan put his latest recruits through their punishing paces.

When alone, of course, he'd been free to go wherever his feet and curiosity had cared to take him, but – well, to his continuing amusement, today's company for 'wee walkies' clearly had their own ideas.

From the moment Jai and Megan had learned where their little legs could take them – aye, that had been it.

And while his means of controlling them wasn't _quite_ as high tech as Laura's suggestion had been – aye, these little reined harnesses that Uncle Evan's sister had so kindly given them still worked sweetly well.

That, at least, would leave Uncle Rodney free to invent Laura's suggestion of a portable toddler tracker. The rate these wee buggers were growing now, into bloody everything – aye, they'd soon need one...!

Even at fifteen months, both were already as stubbornly single-minded as their parents could be – determined to take their father to where he still spent most of his time. And on his damn day off, as well...!

Ah well, Carson reflected, still smiling as they entered the Infirmary, it was pouring with rain anyway – hardly the best conditions to take them out on the pier for some good old fashioned, healthy fresh air.

And he knew the Infirmary was safely empty, too, with nothing to frighten two vulnerably young minds.

Well, _almost_ empty. To his concerned surprise, the indefatigable Major Lorne was in the exam room.

On the plus side, John Sheppard's second in command was _sitting_ on his bed, rather than lying on it – a rueful butt-rub turning concern into a helpless smile.

Ah yes, he'd remembered now. Booster time.

And Rodney would be getting _his_ shots tomorrow. No wonder he was suddenly being so bloody nice to him.

To his credit, though, the young Major wasn't one to bear grudges, however big those needles were – greeting him with a bright smile, and reassuring humour, as Carson came to stand beside him.

"Hey, doc... those reins are working well, and... boy, you just can't stay away from here, can you...?"

"Oh, I try, son... '_specially_ on my day off..." Carson chuckled, nodding meaningfully down to his side. "But as ye see, _these_ wee devils had other ideas..."

"Yeah, I just bet they did..." Evan agreed just as dryly, laughing too while waggling his fingers at each curious face in turn. "Hey, kids... you guys having fun with daddy...?"

A simple enough question – met with two equally charming, but completely different responses.

The more outgoing of the two, Jai grinned back at him – trying, with familiar tenacity, to untie the Major's boots.

Megan, on the other hand, had toddled behind Carson's legs, and was now peering shyly between them – prompting much laughter as Carson lifted her onto his shoulder, wrapping her into a reassuring hug.

"Ah, you're jus' so shy... aren't ye, my wee lass...?" he said at last, still laughing as he kissed her cheek – gently tickling her, bouncing her against his shoulder, until, at last, she giggled happily back at him.

However much he cuddled her, though, she wasn't _quite_ ready yet to stop hibernating against his neck – preferring its comfort, her blankie, and a soundly sucked thumb, to all her father's attempts to coax her out

Meeting Evan's eyes, Carson then rolled his own. He knew, from living with Laura, when he was beaten. Instead, he turned his attention to Jamie, ruffling his hair while giving his reins an equally gentle jiggle.

"What about you, Jai...? Do ye want to keep playin' with the Major here, or do ye want to go walkies...?"

Okay, Carson then dryly chided himself, in hindsight, that might _not_ have been the wisest thing to say – Evan Lorne's laughing advice coming just a tad too late as Jai tugged him happily towards the door.

"Hey, doc...? You know, next time, you might _just_ want to say 'w'..."

Glaring back at him, Carson then grinned, as best he could, before the doors slid shut behind him.

"Och, _really_, son...? Ye don't bloody _saaaaaaaaay_...!!"


	12. MaMa ! DaDa ! UhOh

Ma-Ma ! Da-Da ! Uh-oh by Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, this is the last but one chapter. And if anyone's been waiting to see what the babies Beckett first words might be... well, wait no more !! :o)

Ma-ma...! Da-da...! Uh-oh.

There were times, Laura dryly reflected, when she really couldn't tell how many 'kids' she had.

Officially, of course, she was the proudest mom in the world to her very own, _occasionally_ terrible twins – and the equally proud wife to the most brilliant, not to mention _damn_ sexiest, doctor in two galaxies.

Right now, though, that number of official 'Beckett babies' was in sweetly adorable question – because at that moment, their _supposedly_ adult father was sitting with them on the couch, watching TV.

No harm in that, of course. After all, Megs and Jai were at the age now when they could enjoy it too. And no doubt he'd say that he was just keeping two bundles of eighteen month old mischief entertained.

It was just _how_ they were being 'entertained' that now left Laura as helpless with laughter as their father.

Carson was revealing a weakness from his childhood that, if truth be told, she still secretly loved too. She would just never have thought that, just shy of his fortieth birthday, he'd still find it so funny now.

Her brilliant, completely unflappable husband was currently laughing himself, completely silly, over –

"– Tom and _Jerry_...?!"

Still laughing too much to reply, Carson just nodded as he grinned up at her, shrugging his shoulders – his attempts to look casually innocent really not helped by yet another rib-breaking fit of giggles.

"Aye, love, it's... I – I mean, Jai's... um... taken quite the shine to it..."

"So I see..." Laura chuckled, noting how snuggly contented their son looked, curled up in his father's lap.

With Megs bouncing on his other knee, giggling through her blankie, Carson was in his happiest element – the pure joy on his face reminding her, as it always did, why she loved him so much, and so completely.

So much had changed since they'd married, most markedly the constant chaos of parenthood, but – well, beyond all those changes and challenges, one thing about Carson remained reassuringly the same.

When it came to loving life, enjoying its simplest pleasures, no-one did it as sweetly, or as openly honestly, as he did.

She'd seen him laugh before, of course. Countless times, and often over the slightest, most stupid thing. And yes, he had a devilish streak of mischief in him, too, that could stretch from Atlantis right back to Earth.

So yes, Laura reasoned, with all that in mind, maybe this priceless scene before her _wasn_'_t_ so surprising – just another to be quietly cherished as, holding Megs between them, she curled herself into Carson's side.

Well, if you couldn't share your second childhood with your husband, who else could you share it with...? And if that meant laughing yourself senseless over cartoon cat 'n' mouse slapstick, then... well, so be it.

Beyond its timeless comedy, though, it was the giggling chatter beside her that caught her attention more – Carson's puzzled glance towards her met with a gently proud smile now, as Laura nodded towards Jamie.

"That's something I hope _all_ our kids get from you, babe... your accent, and... well, just the way you talk. I mean, it's just _gorgeous_, Carson... I've always thought so, just that cute way you always roll your r's..."

Realizing what she meant, Carson grinned back, leaning in to whisper a playfully mischievous warning.

"Hey, you keep my cute rolling r's to yersel'...!"

Dissolving into helpless giggles against him, Laura _almost_ missed another, truly priceless moment – one that caused her eyes, and Carson's, to widen now, in stunned disbelief, at what they'd just heard.

"'rs..."

No. Surely. He _hadn_'_t_.

"'rs... ma-ma... da-da... 'rs..."

Yes. Undoubtedly. He had.

Carson stared at Laura. Laura stared at Carson. Then, as one, they both stared down at Jamie.

"Hey, sweetie, you've... um... learned a new word...?" Laura said at last, as seriously as she could manage.

She knew Carson was watching her. But there was no way, in _hell_, that she was going to re-meet his eyes. If she did, if she saw how desperately he was fighting now, not to laugh – damn it, she'd split a rib herself.

Seconds later, though, both gave in to the inevitable – collapsing against each other, helpless with laughter.

If not for a belatedly dropping penny, and the shock it gave him, Carson may have kept laughing all night. Instead, he fell gradually silent, his eyes growing wide in realization as they met glinting, ever-mischievous brown.

"_All_ our kids...?" he said at last – remembering, just in time, to gently cover his son's impressionable ears.

"Bloody hell, love...! How many o' these wee buggers are ye plannin' us tae have...?!"

Keeping deliberately silent as she snuggled against him, Laura then shrugged – and simply smiled.


	13. A New Life

A New Life by Ann3

Writer's Note: Well, dear readers, here's the final chapter. As always, it's been great fun to share these stories with you.

So then, here's the final instalment for this series - although, as you'll see, the adventures of the Becketts and their bairns aren't _quite_ over yet !

Enjoy, and hope to see you all again soon !

A New Life

For almost eight years, the Marines had been her world. Not just the core of her career, but her life too. And did she miss it...? Well, okay, if she was totally honest about it, then yes. Yes, sometimes she did. How could you not miss that unique bond, the camaraderie, between such close knit colleagues...?

So yes, there _were_ times when Laura Cadman-Beckett quietly missed the life of a Marine lieutenant.

Her new life, though...? The _other_ life which, after much soul-searching, she'd chosen to take...? Well, no, Laura now reflected, gently patting her stomach, she could _never_ have any regrets about that.

Becoming a mother had easily equalled the day she'd married Carson as the happiest day of her life.

Nothing, not even graduating from the Academy, could beat the pure, proud pleasure of being a mom – just to Megs and Jai at the moment, of course, but... well, nine months from now, that would change.

She didn't really need the results of the tests which she'd scheduled for later that morning. Yes, she'd still take them, of course, but... well, her body had already told her all she needed to know. Two days ago, just as with her first pregnancy, she'd woken to its subtly unmistakeable message.

There'd been that unique warmth again, a special sensitivity, in readiness for the growing life within it – another glance downwards, to her currently slender stomach, causing her to sigh now, in wry resignation.

Such enviable, firmly toned flatness would soon disappear, of course, into an equally enviable bump.

And if her family trait of twins happened to repeat itself, and they were blessed with two boys this time – well, then the fun and games between father and god-father would _really_ start.

Carson loved his rugby, and John Sheppard loved his football. Both of them still actively loved to play. In fact, with Jinto's help, both already had their own teams of eager, if still kinda green, Athosian kids

And yes, her CO had the advantage of height, but... well, her husband had the greater advantage of needles.

However 'team Beckett' increased in size, though, Laura knew it would make life on Atlantis a _lot_ louder.

More immediately, though, and... well, there was the tiny hand tugging on her pants leg to deal with – Jamie's massive blue eyes melting her heart, every bit as easily, as his father's always managed to do.

Helpless laughter would be lost, of course, on a toddling two year old, but Laura still couldn't stop it – controlling it, as best she could, as she dropped down onto her knees, cuddling Jamie gently against them.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing up so early...?"

Another Bambi-eyed blink, before an equally familiar father-to-son trait turned her heart to total mush.

"'m h'ngry, m'mmy..."

Oh yes, Laura reflected, still fighting to contain her laughter, this kid was his father's son alright – just as another sleepy new arrival was _her_ miniaturised equal, re-created in a tumble of rusty blonde hair.

One thing they'd both sweetly inherited from their father, though, was the soft Scottish burr in their voices.

Jamie's was more pronounced, but Megan's too, Laura dryly noted, could still shyly make its point.

"'ngry too, mommy..."

Hell, if there'd been any doubt over where these kids got their appetites from, they'd just truly gone now. And even at six in the morning, the chance for some mischief against its source was just too good to miss.

Hugging them both, Laura then grinned, whispering an order that sailed over two adorably innocent heads.

"Well, mommy's making breakfast now, so... yeah, okay, kids, go get him...! Go wake daddy...!"

Watching her cohorts in crime scamper happily towards the main bedroom, Laura's grin slyly widened – Carson's response to this double-barrelled wake-up call every bit as entertaining, _and_ loud, as she'd hoped

A protesting howl of spluttering laughter, followed by a three-way chorus of shrieking, squealing giggles.

By the time Carson finally appeared, she'd just about managed to stop laughing, which was a shame – because the sight of him being used as Jamie's makeshift climbing frame now threatened to split her sides.

And judging by the scrum-hold he had around his father's neck, he'd make 'team Beckett' in no time.

Not quite so adventurous, Megan was standing on his left foot, clinging just as doggedly to his leg – making his attempts to walk look as though he was trying out for the role of Frankenstein's monster.

That he was so gloriously dishevelled, too, trying so hard to look cross with her, _really_ wasn't helping.

For once unmoved by that notorious pouty face, Laura leant back against the worktop, and simply _howled_.

Okay, so it was hardly the way for a Marine lieutenant to behave, but... well, that didn't really matter. She was a _mom_ now. And Laura Cadman-Beckett just wouldn't have her life any other way.


End file.
